littlemix09fandomcom-20200214-history
Get weird
|- | colspan="2" | |- ! colspan="3" |Singles from Get Weird |- | colspan="3" | # "Black Magic" Released: 21 May 2015 # "Love Me like You" Released: 25 September 2015 # "Secret Love Song" Released: TBA |} Get Weird is the third studio album by British girl group Little Mix. It was released on 6 November 2015, through Syco Music and columbia records The album was preceded by the release of the singles, "Black Magic" and "Love Me Like You". Get Weird peaked at number two on the UK Album Charts with sales of 60,053 in its first week. It also charted at number one in Ireland, number two in Australia, and in the top twenty in twelve other major charts, including Sweden, Italy, Netherlands, and the US. Little Mix now are the only girl group from the UK to have their first three albums debut in the top fifteen of the Billiboard 200, as well as the first girl group ever to have their first three studio albums debut in the top fifteen of the Billboard 200. Across the world, it sold nearly 110,000 physical and digital copies in its first week, being 6th on the compiled chart on sales alone, and fourth with 140,000 with streams included. Background At the 2015 Brit Awards, Little Mix confirmed that their album was completed, describing it as having a "whole new sound" and projecting the release for sometime in 2015. In May 2015, having written over 100 songs for their third album, they released "Black Magic", the lead single from their third album.They also co-wrote britney spears and Iggy Azalea's single "Pretty Girls", which was also released in May 2015. The group stated that the album had more of a pop sound than their previous album Salute an R&B-style album, with the songs being very fun, colourful and personality driven. On 15 July 2015, the group officially announced on Twitter that their third studio album would be titled Get Weird, and would be available for pre-order the next day Singles In February 2015, Little Mix revealed that they had chosen the lead single from Get Weird. On 14 May 2015, they announced the song's name was "Black Magic", after the single's cover art surfaced on music identification serviceshazam . "Black Magic" was scheduled to premiere on 26 May but was later moved forward to 21 May, after the single leaked online on 20 May. The single was released digitally in the UK on 10 July, and was number 1 on the UK charts for three weeks. On 25 September 2015, the group released "Love Me Like You" as the second single from the album. On 5 December 2015, it was announced that "Secret Love Song" would be released as the third single from the album. Promotional singles Hair" was released as a promotional single on 28 August 2015, to online streaming and as a digital download included in the pre-order of the album.[13] The song charted at number 35 on the UK Singles Chart.[14] A full music video for "Hair" was included in pre-orders for the deluxe version of the album. "Weird People" was released as the album's second promotional single on 16 October 2015. The song charted at number 78 on the UK Singles Chart.[15] "Grown" was released as the album's third and final promotional single on 30 October 2015. The song charted at number 72 on the UK Singles Chart. "OMG", "Love Me or Leave Me", and "A.D.I.D.A.S." were also released prior the official album release.Track listing